TLoS: Return of Darkness
by ADT xSHADOWx
Summary: 3 years after Malefor has been defeated, Cynder and Spyro have started a family and a new evil starts to arise.
1. Prologue

_TLoS: Return of Darkness_

**Prologue**

Cynder moaned as Spyro bit onto her neck, then placed himself inside her and started thrusting.

They were in their room in the Dragon Temple of Warfang, late at night in the middle of the summer. They had just turned 18, the minimum age required, by law, for a pair of dragons to mate and had both agreed to start a family, just as they had always dreamed.

Cynder let out a pained smile as she thought back through the events leading up to this amazing event. Spyro had first taken her to one of the most expensive restaurants in the city, where he had reserved a spot that gave them a view over most of the city, one of the best in the Realms.

After that, they had returned to the room where they had sat on the balcony looking out over the lands, which had fallen into peace for more then three years, since the defeat of Malefor.

Cynder's thought were suddenly interrupted as Spyro let out a low, lustful growl and pushed himself deep inside her, causing her to let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure.

"Ohh...Ancestors!" She gasped, then moaned loudly as Spyro once again started.

They mated well into the night, before, finally, Spyro finally finished, collapsing onto Cynder's chest as she panted heavily. Both had sweat beaded on their foreheads and had their tails entwined with each others.

They both laid still, recovering, as the moonlight from the window finally reached them on their bed, covering them with a grayish-blue light.

"That...was...amazing." Spyro panted out as he raised his head to look into Cynder's eyes.

Cynder smiled weakly, "Yes...it...was."

Spyro sighed happily as he rolled off of her and onto his side, right next to her, his head on a pillow. Cynder giggled lightly as she cuddled up to him, and Spyro smiled as he curled around her, letting his muscular figure protect her thinner, slim figure.

"When will we know if it succeeded?" Cynder asked quietly, her eyes slowly closing.

"The Healer said in a few days." Spyro responded, his deep voice echoing throughout the room slightly.

Cynder nodded slowly and her breathing continued to slow until it was light and slow. Spyro chuckled and watches her sleep for a few minutes before a wave of fatigue washed over his eyes and body, and his eyes closed, sending him into a world of blessed dreams.


	2. Chapter 1

_TLoS: Return of Darkness_

**Chapter 1: Worrying Signs**

He didn't know where he was. All he saw was fire and smoke, as well as the destroyed skeletons of buildings. He heard screams of terror coming from all around him, as well as the distant clash of steel against steel. He took a step forward and felt something wet surround his paw and when he looked down he saw one thing.

Blood.

He reeled backwards, shaking his paw to clean it of the blood, his eyes wide in horror and revulsion. He looked around wildly and noticed a black cloud circling him and as soon as he made eye contact with it, it materialized into a solid form.

One of a dragon.

The dragon had black scales and red markings all over his body, which glowed. Its eyes were a dark yellow, and the pupils were narrowed into slits.

He backed away, terror spreading over him for the first time in a long time. The dragon smiled evilly and stepped towards him, taking its time.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!" He called out, stopping.

A deep chuckle emanated from all around him, and from the dragon itself.

_You are where it all ends._

He knitted his brows in confusion and opened his mouth to speak, and the dragon suddenly snarled.

_And this is where you meet your end!_

Faster then he could register, the dragon dashed forward and slashed its claws through his throat. He saw his blood spray out in a cloud and he fell to the ground, his front paws reflexively gripping his neck.

He gurgled as his blood slipped through his fingers and spattered the ground below. His body went cold, and his vision started to turn gray.

He heard the deep chuckle again as his eyes started to glaze over and the last thing he saw was the blood covered claws of the dragon.

Spyro's head shot up, his eyes wide with terror, and his whole body covered in sweat. He looked around wildly, breathing heavily, and sighed in relief as he realized he was in his and Cynder's room. He heard movement next to him and looked.

Cynder was laying next to him, her head raised slightly and her eyes filled with concern.

"Another nightmare?" She asked, her tail flicking slightly.

Spyro nodded, wiping his forehead, and Cynder sighed lightly.

"You need to see the Guardians." She said, in an ordering tone.

"I am, I'm going over to the Temple first thing in the morning."

Cynder nodded and sighed, then smiled as she heard a small mew and looked down at her stomach.

Curled up in a ball, in the curve of her stomach, was a small dragon, she was a dark purple with light blue squiggly lines covering her entire body. She had two of Spyro's type of horns on her head, that were Cynder's color, silver. She was only about the size of Spyro's tail tip, and her tail ended in a gold diamond shape. Her name was Autumn.

She was looking up at them, her eyes wide with curiosity and she let out another small mew, her tail wagging slightly.

Cynder smiled brightly and nuzzled her, causing Autumn to start purring. Spyro chuckled quietly and puts his head back down on the pillow, and watched them.

After awhile, Autumn fell back asleep, still purring, and Cynder followed shortly after. Spyro smiled, gave a quick kiss on both of their heads, curled around them, and once again fell into slumber.

Spyro was silent as he walked down the halls of the Temple, his mind troubled. A few passing servants and guards called or nodded in greeting, but Spyro didn't pay attention to them as he approached a large golden door. The two guards next to it, who were both dragons, nodded at him and pushed the door open, allowing him to walk inside the room, and closed it again after he had entered.

There, laying on color acquainted cushions, were the Guardians.

Cyril was sitting on a light blue and dark purple cushion that had a plaque with the picture of ice on it. Volteer was sitting next to him on a yellow and dark blue cushion with the same plaque with a picture of electricity on it. Terrador sat on the other side of Cyril, on a dark green and brown cushion with a plaque with a picture of earth on it.

And next to Terrador, was the new Fire Guardian. His name was Soot, and he had red scales and orange, spots all over his body. He was sitting on a red and orange cushion, and, as the others, had a plaque in front of him with a picture of fire on it.

Spyro smiles lightly at seeing them and sat down in front of them, and they all looked at him.

"So, tell us about your nightmares young dragon." Terrador said, peering down at him.

Spyro nodded and began telling them about all of his nightmares, including the most recent one.

After a few minutes, he closed his mouth, finished. The Guardians all nodded and Terrador opened his mouth to speak, but Volteer suddenly cut in.

"Well to me it sounds like you are suffering from some sort of insomnia or sleep disorder so your mind is.."

"Volteer! Shush your blathering and let Terrador talk!" Cyril snapped.

Volteer shot a glare at Cyril, but shut his mouth. Terrador shook his head and looked back at Spyro.

"What do you think it is?" He asked.

Spyro shook his head, "I don't know, it could be a vision, or it could just be my imagination running wild."

Terrador chuckled.

"Don't pay it much thought, though if they continue, come back here and talk to us."

Spyro smiled, "I will."

he turned and walked back to the door, which opened as he reached it.

Terrador watched until Spyro was out of sight, then looked at the other Guardians, his eyes cold.

"The description of the dragon, it sounded like it was.."

Soot and Cyril both nodded, their eyes solemn and Volteer said, in a whisper,

"Alexander."

Spyro smiled as he walked through the market, looking for something to bring home to Cynder. He stopped at a couple of stalls, mainly jewelry, but couldn't find anything that Cynder would have liked. He shook his head, disappointed and started walking back home. He smiled again as he walked up to the front door and lifted a paw to open it, but froze as a weird feeling set in his stomach.

As if he was being watched.

He turned his head and looked around, but saw no one other then random moles, cheetahs, and dragons doing their daily business. He shrugged and entered the house, closing the door behind him, and not noticing something in the shadows in an alley nearby that disappeared as soon as it had appeared and as if on the wind a voice said,

_Soon, very soon, I will have my revenge._


End file.
